List of Toadboard Hot 20 number-one singles of 2017
The Toadboard Hot 20 is a chart that ranks the best-performing singles of Toadgamer80's music library. Its data, published by Wolduwiki and compiled by last.fm, is based collectively on each single's weekly cumulative 30-day plays. Chart history Year-End Top 100 #"Space Song" — Beach House #"Saved By A Waif" — Alvvays #"Lollipop (Ode to Jim)" — Alvvays #"New Mistake" — Jellyfish #"In Undertow" — Alvvays #"On the Sea" — Beach House #"She's Gonna Leave You" — The Walters #"No Surprises" — Radiohead #"Another Sunny Day" — Belle and Sebastian #"What's Left" — The Walters #"The Sun On His Back" — Camera Obscura #"The Hours" — Beach House #"Joining a Fan Club" — Jellyfish #"Atop a Cake" — Alvvays #"Tea With Cinnamon" — Katzenjammer #"Paper Forest (In The Afterglow of Rapture)" — Emmy the Great #"Hunk Beach" — The Walters #"Myth" — Beach House #"Take Care" — Beach House #"Dreams Tonite" — Alvvays #"Archie, Marry Me" — Alvvays #"Demon Kitty Rag" — Katzenjammer #"Not My Baby" — Alvvays #"To the Sea" — Katzenjammer #"I Want the World to Stop" — Belle and Sebastian #"Letter From an Occupant" — The New Pornographers #"The Agency Group" — Alvvays #"New Slang" — The Shins #"Troublemaker" — Camera Obscura #"Waltz #2 (XO)" — Elliott Smith #"Zebra" — Beach House #"Let Down" — Radiohead #"Next of Kin" — Alvvays #"Sebrina, Paste, and Plato" — Jellyfish #"The Ghost At #1" — Jellyfish #"Bye, Bye, Bye" — Jellyfish #"If A Song Could Get Me You" — Marit Larsen #"The Bleeding Heart Show" — The New Pornographers #"Elegy" — Hey Marseilles #"Party Police" — Alvvays #"Plimsoll Punks" — Alvvays #"Cool Patrol" — Ninja Sex Party #"I Love You So" — The Walters #"Wild" — Beach House #"Postcards From Italy" — Beirut #"Adult Diversion" — Alvvays #"Coast" — Dry the River #"Your Type" — Alvvays #"Dory Previn" — Camera Obscura #"Exit Music (For a Film)" — Radiohead #"Forget About Life" — Alvvays #"Ones Who Love You" — Alvvays #"San Francisco Song" — Camera Obscura #"Floral Fury" — Kristofer Maddigan #"Lloyd, I'm Ready To Be Heartbroken" — Camera Obscura #"The Louvre" — Lorde #"This Is The Day" — The The #"Lazuli" — Beach House #"New Ceremony" — Dry the River #"You're Nobody 'Til Somebody Loves You" — Dean Martin #"A Bar in Amsterdam" — Katzenjammer #"I Love How You Love Me" — Camera Obscura #"California Blue" — Roy Orbison #"Dives" — Alvvays #"Pulaski at Night" — Andrew Bird #"Sweet Leaf" — The Walters #"Botanic Panic" — Kristofer Maddigan #"The Only Living Boy in New York" — Simon & Garfunkel #"The Party" — St. Vincent #"Four of Two" — They Might Be Giants #"James" — Camera Obscura #"Perfect Places" — Lorde #"Happy Birthday, Johnny" — St. Vincent #"10 Mile Stereo" — Beach House #"Before You Cry" — Camera Obscura #"Iris" — Emmy the Great #"Africa" — Toto #"God Help The Girl" — God Help The Girl #"Los Ageless" — St. Vincent #"The Sound of Silence" — Simon & Garfunkel #"Cherry Pie" — Katzenjammer #"Uno Song" — Self #"Used to Be" — Beach House #"Actor Out of Work" — St. Vincent #"Supercut" — Lorde #"Pills" — St. Vincent #"Hey Ho on the Devil's Back" — Katzenjammer #"Huey Newton" — St. Vincent #"No Reason Boner" — Ninja Sex Party #"Palisades/Storm" — San Fermin #"Rio" — Hey Marseilles #"Dramatic Fanatic" — Kristofer Maddigan #"All the Pretty Girls" — fun. #"I Am a Rock" — Simon & Garfunkel #"Laughing With a Mouth of Blood" — St. Vincent #"Marrow" — St. Vincent #"Mother Superior" — Katzenjammer #"The Strangers" — St. Vincent #"Karma Police" — Radiohead #"The Bed" — St. Vincent